<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣】片段 by wnssr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725530">【佐鸣】片段</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnssr/pseuds/wnssr'>wnssr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke, bottom Boruto, top kawaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnssr/pseuds/wnssr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>都是坑，不会填的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佐鸣】片段</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.【佐鸣+川博】福祸相依</p><p> </p><p>sum：我本有意</p><p> </p><p>warnings：叔佐(30+)x疾风鸣(16)，原著向+穿越，abo，r20</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>一般如果宇智波佐助输了，那只有一个原因，敌人相当了解他的软肋并充分利用起来。</p><p> </p><p>就像现在，被困在一个他曾无比熟悉的地方。</p><p> </p><p>佐助认出来这是当年他叛逃后第一次与鸣人相见的蛇窟据点之一，已经是一片废墟了，没有鸣人一行人的查克拉气息，看样子是离开很久了。他依稀记得当初他与大蛇丸一起离开时，最后看见的鸣人是哭着的，而那之后发生了什么，他不得而知。</p><p> </p><p>飞鹰为他传回鸣人的踪迹，时间尚早，佐助想，或许这是因祸得福也说不定——因为他想追上去看看，那之后的鸣人，是怎样的表情和心境。</p><p> </p><p>没有他参与的鸣人生命中的重大事件是如何产生并发展的，他一直暗存好奇。</p><p> </p><p>追上他们没花多久时间，他们半途找了一间旅店住下了，巧得很，正是第四班十二岁那年出任务住过的。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人体内的九尾刚被压制下来，想必是不稳定的，他们会选择暂住于此大概也是为了帮鸣人治疗维稳。</p><p> </p><p>佐助敛了气息</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>2.【佐鸣】羽化</p><p> </p><p>sum：羽化是一种可能会产生性别分化的蜕变过程</p><p> </p><p>warnings：698后，19岁时期，佐助已离村，鸣人改变性♂别，不完全bg，分级未定，原梗来自漫画《变成那个她》</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“急事，速回。”</p><p> </p><p>佐助在风之国边境结束了与地下组织的交涉后收到了卡卡西的飞鹰，信里只有短短四个字，写得有些潦草。</p><p> </p><p>蹙紧眉头，佐助踏上了折返木叶的路。</p><p> </p><p>以往他回木叶的时候，第一个发现他、出来迎接他的永远是鸣人，但今天鸣人没有出现。通往火影楼的那条路会经过鸣人的新公寓，佐助看见那里的窗户大开着，窗帘微微飘动，却没有人突然从窗后冒出来，大声喊他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>火影办公室里大家早已来齐，佐助推门而入的时候，察觉出来气氛有些古怪；零星几个人同他打招呼，他点头示意，把几套任务卷轴放到了办公桌上。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人不在。</p><p> </p><p>“你来了啊。”卡卡西打破沉默。</p><p> </p><p>“叫我回来有什么事？”佐助直接切入正题。</p><p> </p><p>“这个…”</p><p> </p><p>“我换个问法，”佐助缓缓道，“鸣人怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>「卡卡西老师！求求你千万不要告诉佐助！」</p><p> </p><p>「可他迟早会知道的啊。」</p><p> </p><p>「…那、那就由我来告诉他！总之你们不要直接跟他说！拜托了……！」</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“你去医院找他吧。”</p><p> </p><p>佐助还是不太习惯消毒水的味道，很多年没有走进这个地方了——上一次来这里的回忆并不好。</p><p> </p><p>他想鸣人可能是受了什么很严重的伤，但到底是什么样的伤能需要把他叫回来呢？深深的疑惑夹杂着一丝难以察觉的担心，佐助加快了步伐。</p><p> </p><p>推开门之前佐助做了很多假设，也准备好了一些可能会派上用场的话；他们已经很久没有面对面说过话了。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人背对着门，坐在病床上，佐助进来的时候，他还在盯着窗外的天空发呆。</p><p> </p><p>“鸣人。”</p><p> </p><p>他看见鸣人的肩膀剧烈抽动了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，是佐助啊，”鸣人露出一个僵硬的笑容，“好久不见！”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你住院了，”佐助略微扫视了鸣人几眼，除了脸色有些苍白以外，并不像受了什么伤的样子，“发生什么事了？”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么事啦！就是不太舒服，小樱他们非要我住院，其实我也觉得小题大做了……”</p><p> </p><p>佐助冷声：“没必要对我撒谎。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的没事！”鸣人冲佐助挥了挥拳头，笑道，“再过几天就可以出院啦——对了，你别急着走哦！等我出院了再跟我打一架！”</p><p> </p><p>“啪”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人一愣，回过神才发现手腕被佐助抓住了。</p><p> </p><p>很细。</p><p> </p><p>这下换成佐助怔住。</p><p> </p><p>太细了。</p><p> </p><p>——不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>佐助把鸣人的病服袖子卷了上去，半截纤长的小臂映入眼底，没有一点肌肉，线条柔和，肌肤娇嫩。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人猛地甩开佐助，佐助看见他嘴唇颤抖着，半天也没开口说一句话，只是低下了头。</p><p> </p><p>从佐助的角度看过去，可以看见鸣人的脖子变得细而长，头发还是短短的，但比他印象里的柔顺了许多，发尾参差不齐，好像刚被剪坏了头发。硬朗的脸部轮廓也有些模糊了，下颚线依旧流畅平滑，还是一如以往的赏心悦目。</p><p> </p><p>佐助忍不住开了写轮眼。</p><p> </p><p>他缓缓瞪大眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>呈现在他眼前的，是一副完整的、完全符合女性构造的身体。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>3.【佐鸣】记得防晒</p><p> </p><p>sum：佐助晒黑了</p><p> </p><p>warnings：清水甜饼日常</p><p> </p><p>【震撼鸣人一整年】</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>每次佐助回来的时候，鸣人都要拉着他合影，说什么要把每个阶段的佐助都记录下来才好——其实是他自己害怕寂寞。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人闲下来的时候就会把佐助的照片都翻出来，一张一张仔仔细细的看过去，把每一个佐助都刻在脑海里。</p><p> </p><p>木叶入夏了，蝉鸣聒噪，艳阳毒辣。鸣人不爱开空调，因而火影办公室时常像个大蒸笼，随时能把人烤干。</p><p> </p><p>佐助写信给他说在回来的路上了，鸣人高兴的又把一摞照片翻出来，一边看一边想这次合影要在哪里、要摆什么动作。</p><p> </p><p>头一回将照片呈直线依次铺开，鸣人的笑容逐渐凝固。</p><p> </p><p>佐助好像……越来越黑了…？</p><p> </p><p>虽然还是挺白的，但肤色明显越来越深。</p><p> </p><p>不可能。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人连忙抽出第一张和最新一张放在一起对比。</p><p> </p><p>“………………………”</p><p> </p><p>佐助真的变黑了！而且不止一点点！</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>佐助不习惯办公室的高温，所以他来之前鸣人都会早早把空调打开，这次也是。</p><p> </p><p>佐助推门时被迎面横扫而来的强劲冷风吹懵了。</p><p> </p><p>看见鸣人正举着一张照片，佐助走近过去，等到了办公桌前时，鸣人突然发出一声哀嚎。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“这不是真的！”</p><p> </p><p>“？”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人突然抓住佐助的披风前扣，将对方拉近自己。</p><p> </p><p>左边是真人，右边是照片。</p><p> </p><p>“佐助，”鸣人哭丧着脸，“你晒黑了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……所以呢。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人激动的“争辩”起来：“你怎么会变黑！你十几岁那会儿可白了！”</p><p> </p><p>佐助沉默着拿开鸣人的手。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人的五官都皱在一起了：“你就没什么想说的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>佐助脸色愈发难看：“……我为什么不能变黑？”</p><p> </p><p>变黑的是我，怎么你委屈成这样？</p><p> </p><p>“我不能接受……！”</p><p> </p><p>“鸣人——”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人捧住佐助的脸，目光炯炯：“你必须白回来！”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“佐助，我跟小樱井野她们问过了，说是不注重防晒就会晒黑，你说实话，你是不是从来没做过防晒？”</p><p> </p><p>“………”</p><p> </p><p>“还有，她们说经常在光线很强的地方活动，也容易晒黑，你说实话，你这几年是不是经常跑去风之国周边？”</p><p> </p><p>“………”</p><p> </p><p>“佐助！你吱个声。”</p><p> </p><p>“……鸣人，我不在意这个。”</p><p> </p><p>“我在意！”</p><p> </p><p>“………”</p><p> </p><p>“这两个月你哪也不准去！就住我家里，白回来了再放你走！”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>4.【佐鸣】后遗症</p><p> </p><p>sum：鸣人的记忆回到十五岁</p><p> </p><p>warnings：博人传背景，私设子世代均为领养，鸣人有点心理障碍，且内含川木/鸣人情节，慎入</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>鸣人的异常是从迪鲁达离开后产生的，从一开始的容易疲劳、嗜睡，到最后陷入昏迷也不过半个月的时间。突发的意外让所有人都手足无措，除了送加急信喊佐助回来、对鸣人进行全身检查治疗，也没有什么能做的。等待太漫长，太容易产生焦虑，唯一一个对此没有什么太大反应的是川木。</p><p> </p><p>“和科学忍具交手的代价之一而已。”</p><p> </p><p>博人一惊，喊道：“你说什么？什么代价？老爸他明明赢了！”</p><p> </p><p>川木继续道：“我经历过很多次，睡几天就好了，不过……”</p><p> </p><p>“不过什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“可能会产生后遗症。”</p><p> </p><p>“后遗症？什么后遗症？你说清楚了！”</p><p> </p><p>“因人而异，”川木不动声色的摸了摸义肢与断臂的接口处，声音慢慢低了下去，“不过火影大人很强，应该不会有什么问题的。”</p><p> </p><p>博人紧攥的拳头突然松开，他烦躁的扯开外套，声线颤抖：“但愿如此。”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>鸣人感觉自己睡了很久很久，还做了一个很长很长的梦，梦里只有他一个人，不断的下坠着，下面是万丈虚空。</p><p> </p><p>周围有人声嘈杂，还有潺潺水流，有谁在低声啜泣，刺耳的电闪雷鸣，深冬寒意入骨。</p><p> </p><p>脑内一片混沌。</p><p> </p><p>突然轰然一声巨响，虚空陷落，看不见的重负砸在他身上，将他砸得头晕目眩，脊背发麻。</p><p> </p><p>“喝！”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人猛地坐了起来。</p><p> </p><p>他花了很久才让自己能看清东西，身体还是酸痛难耐，动一下脖子都钻心的疼。</p><p> </p><p>他熟悉这里，这里是木叶医院二楼视野最好的一间病房，不用走到窗边就能看到木叶的繁华街景。</p><p> </p><p>但是，为什么是在木叶？他明明记得自己在去雷之国的路上，漫天大雪把什么都盖住了、淹没了。</p><p> </p><p>“老爸你醒了？！！”</p><p> </p><p>“鸣人！”</p><p> </p><p>病房门突然被撞开，先跑进来的是一个金发碧眼的小男孩，紧随其后的是“脱胎换骨”的樱。</p><p> </p><p>……等会，他叫自己什么？老爸？</p><p> </p><p>小男孩冲过来就趴到床边：“老爸，你感觉怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人瞳孔地震，结结巴巴的开口：“那、那个，小弟弟，你认错人了……”</p><p> </p><p>“小弟弟？老爸你说什么呢，我是博人啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“你认错人了，我不是你爸爸……”</p><p> </p><p>见鸣人脸色苍白，额头上全是冷汗，樱连忙把博人赶了出去：“你爸现在不舒服，我给他看看，你过会儿再来，现在别打扰他休息。”</p><p> </p><p>博人也发觉了鸣人状态不太好，只好不甘心的离开，临走说了一句下次和川木一起来。</p><p> </p><p>“鸣人，你现在感觉怎么样？哪里不舒服？”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人被眼前的樱震惊到了，一时间忘了身上的酸痛。</p><p> </p><p>长高了，变漂亮了，气质也变了很多。</p><p> </p><p>怎么回事，明明自己只是睡了一觉而已啊。</p><p> </p><p>“小樱，你怎么……怎么变成…”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，没什么，就是……你变化好大，”鸣人无意识的摸了摸鼻子，这才发现自己的右手缠满了绷带。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人一脸困惑：“我什么时候受的伤？”</p><p> </p><p>“对了，刚才那个小孩是谁啊？怎么进来就叫我爸爸？还有，我们不是在雷之国吗？怎么又回木叶了？感觉我睡着的时候发生了好多事情……”</p><p> </p><p>樱秀眉紧蹙，她突然一把抓住鸣人的手腕。</p><p> </p><p>“鸣人，你刚才说我们在哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>“应该是在雷之国的，但是……”</p><p> </p><p>“你现在多少岁？”</p><p> </p><p>“十五岁……”鸣人被樱的脸色吓到了，他试着抽回手，“怎么突然问这个…”</p><p> </p><p>樱的脸色霎时变成铁青。</p><p> </p><p>“怎、怎么？”</p><p> </p><p>“鸣人，你现在是三十岁，我也是，我们一直都在木叶。”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>鸣人愣愣的望着天花板。</p><p> </p><p>他还在努力消化樱跟他说的那些话。</p><p> </p><p>四战英雄，成功当上了火影，领养了个儿子叫博人，刚收了个徒弟叫川木。</p><p> </p><p>佐助回来了。</p><p> </p><p>五个字像涂满了蜂蜜的利剑扎进他脖颈，酸涩夹杂着甜味在唇齿喉舌间蔓延开来。鸣人攥住被角，心跳如擂鼓。</p><p> </p><p>真的吗？佐助真的回来了吗？</p><p> </p><p>如果真的回来了…</p><p> </p><p>他为什么，不来看我呢？</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>为了让鸣人静养，大家都是分批去看望他，大部分时间是他独自一人躺在床上，听窗外鸟鸣啁啾。鸣人心里也郁闷得很，九尾的治愈力偏偏这时候不起作用了，他连下床都费劲。</p><p> </p><p>时隔六天，佐助千里迢迢赶回来了。</p><p> </p><p>鹿丸站在办公桌旁边，轻叹：“很难解释，但这确实发生了，鸣人现在身体状况不乐观，上面还在讨论要不要让木叶进入禁戒状态，这件事会不会泄露出去也是个问题……”</p><p> </p><p>“记忆退回十五岁，实力也是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>鹿丸一愣：“这……”</p><p> </p><p>见佐助转身离开，鹿丸立马意识到他要做什么，怒道：“你不要乱来！他还在静养！”</p><p> </p><p>佐助淡淡看鹿丸一眼：“他没那么不堪一击。”</p><p> </p><p>“宇智波佐助！”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>堪堪躲过破门而入的剑锋，鸣人半个身子都痉挛了，五官因疼痛而扭曲，他狠狠瞪向不速之客。</p><p> </p><p>“佐助……？”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人为了躲开佐助的攻击，从床上摔了下去，此刻正靠坐在墙角；他看向佐助的眼神有些呆呆的，欣喜和惊讶倒是通过逐渐舒展的眉眼而显露无疑。</p><p> </p><p>“真的是你！你真的回……”鸣人挣扎着想站起来，奈何浑身无力，脸都涨红了也没能挪动分毫。</p><p> </p><p>佐助沉默的看着他，过了很久，突然走近鸣人。</p><p> </p><p>“手给我。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“手给我。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用，我自己可以…”</p><p> </p><p>佐助倾身向前，单手拦住鸣人的肩膀，将他半托在自己怀中，借着过人的臂力把鸣人稳稳扶到了床上。</p><p> </p><p>这一切发生的太快，快到鸣人都没来得及意识到那放在自己肩膀上的是佐助的手。</p><p> </p><p>“看来他们说的是真的。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你的记忆退回到了十五岁。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，这个，我不知道，我感觉我只是睡了一觉……”</p><p> </p><p>从未想过能和佐助如此对话，不是剑拔弩张也不是刀剑相向，佐助的声调平淡没什么温度，而他身上传来的热意距离鸣人这样近，这股热意强烈的诉说着这一切都是真的，大家真的都幸福的生活着，佐助真的回来了。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人几乎不敢看佐助，他低着头，浑身紧绷，他还没有真正做好准备，像个老友一样和佐助相处。</p><p> </p><p>“会记起来的。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人一怔，继而用力点头，笑道：“小病小伤而已，才打不倒我漩涡鸣人呢！”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人一边说着，一边悄悄用余光看佐助。</p><p> </p><p>头发变长了，披风很大很长，身上没了那么重的杀气，深若幽潭的黑色眼睛里再看不见仇恨。</p><p> </p><p>嗯……就…还是很帅……</p><p> </p><p>“看什么？”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人连忙移开视线：“没什么！就是，嗯，因为在我的印象里佐助还是……”</p><p> </p><p>“我下次再来。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，等等！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>